phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Human
| type = Natural humanoid | height = 5'6" - 6'2" | weight = 135 - 220 lbs | skincolor = Pale to dark brown | haircolor = Red, blond, brown, black; usually turning gray or white with age | eyecolor = Blue, brown, gray, green, hazel | vision = Normal | distinctions = Adaptable and ambitious, among the most numerous and widespread of Lemurias's races | lifespan = Usually up to 80 years; ages up to 1,200 have been reached by magically gifted individuals | location = Various material planes | subraces = Hellenes, Phoenicians, Aryavartans, Archemeniads, among others | languages = Hellenic, Common, regional languages }} Humans are represented by four dominate cultures in the City. The Hellenes — which is an analog to the Ancient Greeks after the City State Era. The Phoenicians — which are a mirror of ancient Hebrew culture; the Vedic Aryavartans — which are represented by Indian culture. And finally the Archemeniad — which is represented by Ancient Persian culture. There are a smattering of other cultures in the city of course. :) This is the humans’ planet, so all humans tend to be slightly Ethno-Racist as a whole. Humans from mixed marriages are called Mixed Men. History The history of the human race, it's origins specifically, is shrouded in myth and legend. No one knows the truth, yet everyone claims that the human race was created or had descended from animal lifeforms similar to a gorilla. Although the elves can claim to be from the planet Arvandor, and the Dragonborn thinks that the planet is theirs, the humans have no unifying creation myth. However, humans have been here longer than any other sentient lifeform. Whether they be elves, dwarves, or halflings; everyone seems to agree that humans were here first. Human beings are one of the most dominating races on Lemurias, elves being the other. Because of this, the humans are fractured in nations, tribes, creeds, and peoples. There isn't anything unifying humans except for the teachings that they should love their neighbor as much as they love their individual selves. The other sentient lifeforms on the planet believe that humans arose from different places on the planet, explaining their diversity to themselves. However, without the truth to be known of what happened, no one is going to be sure if the humans were created or came out of an animal species. Or both. Human ethnic groups , Tethyrian, Damaran, Mulan, Illuskan, Rashemi, and Chondathan.'']] While there are no natural human subraces, planetouched subspecies of humans have arisen in the Realms. These include the aasimars, genasi, and tieflings. There is also great ethnic diversity between humans in different regions. The following are the most prevalent and largest ethnic groups to be found on Lemurias, around the Continents of Europa, Aisha, and the land of Ophir at this time. These are by far the most common ethnicities to be found within the empire. * Hellenes * Aryavartans * Phoenicians * Ariyans or Archemeniads * Qin'ese * Khemitans * Europans Minor ethnic groups The following are ethnic groups which are either small in number, or who are most commonly found in lands far from Faerûn’s heartlands. In their own distinct regions, they may very well be the major local ethnic people. * Hagaroi * Qin'ese * Scythians * Massagetans * The Blessed People * Berbers * The Genunoi * Romans * Tarsishi * The Keltoi * The Eithiopoi * The Shinaroi * Mavroi * Amazons * The Hittaroi * The Pelagasiri * The Thrakoi * The Rhodanoi * The Cypricans * the People of the Isles * The Hyperboreans * the Aishatic Peoples * the Khmeroi * the People of the Dark land (Africa) Related races Humans are kin to many races, such as githyanki, githzerai and Imaskari. Additionally, humans have bred outside their race many times, resulting in the various half-human races like half-elves and half-orcs as well as planetouched such as tieflings. References de:Menschen Category:Humans Category:Humanoids Category:Natural creatures Category:Player Races Category:Races of Phaeselis Category:The World Category:World